Angel Beats!: We now beat as one
by Ghost Nexus
Summary: Direct sequel ot the anime taking off where it left off. Past friendships a new relashionship and memories that come from before he 'graduated' come back to tell him something about a girl, fate really is weird. Rated T just in case for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Beats: We now beat as one **

A/N: Something i have been working on ever since the anime ended, direct sequel and familiar friends return

**We now beat as one, we recollect ourselves and in the end, it's only you whom i was looking for all along, separated by distance and memories we encounter friends and yet even when we just meet, we feel as if we'd known each other for much more time. **

* * *

How long was it until the entrance exam?, Otonashi Yuzuru wondered, he had to admit, even though he had studied for that exam several times he somehow felt uneasy, he decided to call it a day and went to bed, for the past months he had several dreams, in some he was doing just this, studying for his entrance exam which ironically gave him almost every answer he needed and he knew several things, convenient yet weird, in others he was in a sort of subterranean railway along with other people, and then there were also 'those dreams', he had begun to refer to them as 'those dreams' since the before mentioned dreams seemed to be connected, but 'those dreams' were different, he had seen himself with a gun fighting a slender girl with silver hair and golden eyes alongside several other youths of his same age group, it was at the point in which the sender girl was about to speak or when they refereed to her as 'Angel' and sometimes when they were about to speak her name that he would wake up, annoying he had to admit, having a face but no name to go with it.

The alarm clock sounded, Yuzuru immediately turned it off and was now lost in his train of thought, why was he up this early?.

"Oh that's right, i have to go to the library today for my studies." He said to no one in particular.

He then looked out the window of his apartment window

"I got one of 'those dreams' again today, this time however, it was the one where it seemed to be in a concert of sorts, a girl singing accompanied with an acoustic guitar, and that song, it somehow feels familiar" he thought.

Not wanting to waste more time he got off his bed and began to get ready, the realism of sorts of 'those dreams' was beginning to bug him, almost as if it had been a past life, that couldn't be yet he wasn't about to rule out that answer, it wouldn't seem right, this was taking a chunk out of his concentration and he wasn't so sure of taking the entrance exam to college until he got this out of his chest.

It hadn't been a long train ride and was now making his way to the library, it was sunny outside and was almost noon, he was running a bit late due to his breakfast ordeal, it wasn't very long until he herd some humming coming from a slender girl in a hat with a white dress , he ignored her at first, but then it clicked, that humming was that tune he had heard before in his dreams, he looked back at the girl whom apparently was about to leave, he sure as hell wasn't about to let this opportunity slip and be left with more questions, he wanted answers and he wanted the now.

He caught up to her and just tapping her on the shoulder before he said:

"Kanade"

The girl as if by instinct turned and replied:

"Yuzuru"

Ok this was too much to be a coincidence, for once, how did he know the name of a stranger he'd just met for the first time, and second how did she know his name. Time seemed to stand still as the gazed one another in to each others eyes.

"Do we know each other?" Kanade finally spoke breaking the silence between the two.

"I don't think so, but it feels as if we do, weird huh?".

"Only a little, but i don't know whether to say 'nice to meet you' or 'good to see you again' feels a little of both".

"Same here, i haven't introduce myself yet" he held out his hand "Otonashi Yuzuru"

Kanade then took his hand and replied "Tachibana Kanade" she giggled

"What's so funny?" Otonashi inquired.

"It's just that we ended up introducing each other even dough we know each others name's"

"Guess it was because of the spur of the moment"

"I don't mean to trouble you but could you come with me?"

"Sure, I'm not actually busy or anything"

* * *

A/N: Very short i know but next time we will se things from Kanade's POV and it will add on to this chapter, i also plan to include charactes like yurippe hinata yui etc. and they will also find out why they have recollection of their past lives, also excuse any tipo and point it out just in case i missed something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Beats!: We now beat as one **

A/N: Only slightly longer and i beg everyones forgiveness

**It's that bond that keep us together going through the good and the bad, i want to recollect that small time we spent together as we find what we didn't see before. **

* * *

Kanade was in for it this time, how could she make such a lie?, sure saying you dream about a boy is one thing, but to say you're actually dating him is another thing, maybe her friend would make fun of her, maybe be a little disappointed, oh no she was getting stressed and she knew it. Her cell phone rang, a message that said "Sorry i won't be making it Kanade, some unfinished business", ok that was one down but then again just because one of her friends wouldn't make it that doesn't mean that the other wont, there was only one thing she could do to relax right now, she recalled a familiar tune from a dream and began humming it, it wasn't long before her cell phone rang for a second time and the message said that her other friend wouldn't make it either.

"Crisis avoided" she thought, "i better go to some shops or that new cafe place they opened, i wouldn't want for my trip here to be in vain" Kanade then began to walk an pocketed the small device.

"What to do" she continued her train of thought until it was abruptly disrupted as someone had just tapped her shoulder and shortly after her name was heard.

"I thought they wouldn't make it, what now!" she thought and she slowly turned around, an saw a boy with pale red hair and dark-colored eyes, she really didn't know him, yet she felt familiar with him and accidentally called him.

"Yuzuru" oh what had she done? She called a stranger by a name that she didn't even know his name, and for that matter it was strange that it strongly resembled the boy whom she had met in her dreams, maybe she had a special connection towards him?, and maybe he might have had the same dreams as her?, ok now she was really letting her mind wander off a lot and it was obvious she had been reading too many novels, but maybe, just maybe.

"Do we know each other?" Kanade finally spoke breaking the silence between the two, she had to make sure.

"I don't think so, but it feels as if we do, weird huh?."

"Only a little, but i don't know whether to say 'nice to meet you' or 'good to see you again' feels a little of both" she had to admit she had mixed fellings right about now.

"Same here, i haven't introduce myself yet" he held out his hand "Otonashi Yuzuru"

Kanade then took his hand and replied "Tachibana Kanade" she giggled, "he seems nice, and hand..." her thought was cut off by Otonashi who replied.

"What's so funny?" Otonashi inquired.

"It's just that we ended up introducing each other even dough we know each others name's" "nice going Kanade, now he might thing i'm a weirdo" she thought once again.

"Guess it was because of the spur of the moment" (or maybe not).

"I don't mean to trouble you but could you come with me?" " i have to make sure" she mentally added.

"Sure, I'm not actually busy or anything."

Both Otonashi and Kanade had walked for a bit until they came across a cafe, they took a seat and remained silent, there was an awkward air around them until a waitress came over.

"Would you both like the love bird special?" She said handing them some menus that apparently where made out of wood.

"uh no, you see we're not-" Otonashi began.

"-We're friends" Kanade finished the sentence.

"Whatever you say" the waitress then winked at Kanade as if saying "Don't give up and win his heart so you don't remain as 'just friends'", "So what will you have?."

"I'll have a decaf" Otonashi said oblivious to the gesture of the waitress towards Kanade.

"I'll have a strawberry parfait."

"Ok then it's a decaf and a strawberry parfait, I'll be back with your orders." The waitress then took the menu's and left the two back to their awkward silence.

"How to break it to her, maybe I'm just insane to think she has the same dreams as me, but that song, only i know it and nobody else had to know it, this isn't just coincidence, ok then here we go" Otonashi began to get ready and then he asked:

"Where did you learn that song?."

"What song?."

"When we sorta first met."

"I'm not really sure but i remember it being from a dream i had recently, i think it was called-"

"My Song" they both said at the same time.

They both remained silent once again, shock very present in their faces.

"Kanade, when you think of 'SSS' what comes to mind?" Otonashi had to make sure, this was all or nothing.

"Shinda Sekai Sensen." (Afterlife War Front) ok now it was Kanade's turn to ask.

"When you think 'Angel' what comes to mind?."

"You."

It was now official, this wasn't mere coincidence, they really had met before.

"We really met before didn't we?, in a school, and you were our enemy at first until i found out the truth about you." Otonashi now had to admit that he was in cruise control because he didn't know half of what he was now speaking.

"Yes and i was also the student council prez." "a not very emotional person at that" she mentally added.

"You think that there may be others with the same knowledge that we have" Otonashi asked.

"If we both know, then there is a high chance that there may be others."

Moments later a girl with maroon-colored hair with aqua-colored eyes entered the cafe and took a seat in the empty table behind Otonashi.

"Yurippe" Otonashi muttered.

"The leader of the SSS?"

"I think it may be her, not entirely sure, but i have an idea, just play along if it goes wrong"

Kanade was left hanging with this last comment, what did he mean by 'play along in case it when bad'?, her thought was answered after Otonashi spoke.

"Yurippe, Angel is attacking and she is coming towards you!" Otonashi said to no one in particular yet sounding distressed and he also said it loud enough so that the girl who was sitting behind him could hear, in an impulse the girl stood up and was about to smack whoever was behind him with a menu that a waitress had given her, but Otonashi saw trough this and ducked, yet the sound of the menu colliding with a skull was still heard as it hit a blue haired teen that was just making his way to an empty table.

"Hey what was THAT for Yurippe?" the blue haired boy groaned.

"No time for that Hinata, have everyone on their positions on the double, Angel is attacking."

It didn't take long before they processed what they had done on impulse and then turned to Otonashi and Kanade both sitting and watching the whole thing play out.

"Yo" Otonashi greeted

"I think you may want some answers" Kanade said to both confused teens.

* * *

A/N: so what do you think?, leave your replies or whatever if you so desire


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Beats: We now beat as one **

A/N: so maybe i was a bit lazy in turning this chapter in, but i was also doing some research to string together some things for future reference, as for now I'll let you continue. Kinda pointless author note don't ya think?.

**We find friends and find friends that we can't reach yet, but it's no as if we can't go on moving forward putting together what we lost by handing to each other the piece we have to replace the piece that our friends lost. **

* * *

"How come whenever we meet i always get a violent welcome Yurippe?, you have something against me and you know it." Hinata groaned.

"Quit you whining, it's your fault to begin with." Retorted Yurippe.

"He is kinda right Yurippe, he seems to get the short end of the stick quite a lot. Of course there is also that time when we were taking those exams so we could get Kanade to stop being the student council prez."

"I still wonder just how you managed to make those seats rise all the way to the roof, but i have to admit you came up with some very creative ways to distract me and the class." Said Kanade as she took another spoonful of her parfait.

"That was all well planned and within our capabilities. You can't expect less from me." Yurippe said as she took a proud stance.

"Any ways moving on, you have any questions?." Interrogated Otonashi towards his two new companions at the cafe.

"I think we settled everything by now Yuzuru."

It had been a long chat with each other so that they would know just what was going on and they finally made the conclusion that they had apparently been given a 'second chance' at life in order so that they wouldn't have any regrets. The problem now was just who else remembered and if they were close by.

"You two look a bit odd together, if you where a couple i wouldn't be surprised but it would still be weird." Said Yurippe as to make a point towards both Otonashi and Kanade, and apparently in order for Kanade's blush to go unnoticed she shielded herself with her silver locks.

"Well from the looks we've been receiving we might either look as friends on an outing or a double date." Replied Otonashi as to bounce back Yurippe's earlier comment.

"Me and Yurippe?. No thanks I'm much better off with Yui." Now said a mildly horrified Hinata.

"Speaking of which, does she know?." Asked Kanade whom had been silent all along.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll get around to asking her if she remembers when i go visit today, but then again if she did, I'd already know."

"So Hinata, you decided to swing with our team for Yui's sake or is it just temporary?." Half asked and half joked Otonashi.

"I don't remember saying anything about me swinging that other way. Besides once you get to know this Yui, well she's sweet and... and. What the hell are you making me say Otonashi!."

"How did you manage with these two when you were in SSS?. It seems that either they get along well or they really want to kill each other." Asked a curios Kanade wile both Otonashi and Hinata continued their little spectacle.

"I wouldn't doubt that they'd try to kill each other back then, seeing death was a temporary status there. Here, i think they'll just continue until one of them runs out of remarks." Replied Yurippe taking a sip from her tea.

A wile latter they paid the bill and headed towards the station in order to further plan what they needed to do in order to reconstruct the bonds that they had shared with the other members of the SSS, for what reason they still didn't know.

"Ok then, we will meet at this same spot in a week to rendezvous and add more to our memory bank, I'll be sure to bring a recorder or a notebook next time." Ordered Yurippe.

"See ya later then, I'll be taking the bus to go see Yui today. I'll be sure to ask." Waved off Hinata.

"Well then, i will walk home since i don't live very far from here. Ja-ne." Said Yurippe as she left.

"Let's go, we don't want the train to leave without us." Said Otonashi beginning to walk in to the station

"Right." Was Kanade's only reply as she walked side by side with Otonashi.

The train ride was similar to the atmosphere that was felt at the cafe when they were alone and to break the silence Otonashi had asked Kanade where she lived, it turns out she lived just ten blocks down the road from where his apartment was. Just as the conversation had begun it had ended.

After they got off the train they resumed their travel which was short lived as someone called out.

"Otonashi!." Kanade immediately almost froze as the words echoed trough her head.

But Otonashi really didn't know to whom this female voice belonged to so he decided to go with neutral. "She might know me and the SSS but i have yet to recollect memories from her" he thought.

"Oh um, hi there." He now greeted towards the new girl.

"So you're Otonashi Yuzuru-kun huh?." The girl asked herself.

"You know me?."

"Why yes."

"Ok she knows me but i don't know her, better ask about SSS to see if she knows something" Otonashi thought.

"So you know about SSS?."

"SSS?, what's that?." The girl asked.

"Mina, i thought you had some unfinished business." Said Kanade breaking her silence and sweating cold. (of all times why now).

"I got it done in early so i thought I'd meet you boyfriend to see what type of guy he is."

"Boyfriend?." Otonashi muttered to himself and apparently Kanade had overheard him.

"Well, he's not bad looking that's for sure, and he's a bit tall. Ok he passes." The girl who apparently was called Mina cheered. "You know, i was almost certain you made him up."

"Well i did tell you." Kanade nervously replied.

"Guess i must've missed something." Otonashi thought.

* * *

Elsewhere Hinata had reached a house and was well received by Yui's mother and he then made his way to Yui's room, Hinata then knocked on the door and entered. Just as always there she was looking at the TV.

"Hi there Yui, Brought you some Manga so we can read together." Said Hinata as he held up a bag with said Manga.

"I think it's the first time you've brought Manga, I'm really happy." Grinned Yui.

"A long time friend of mine recommended me i bring over Manga, he said it would keep him and his sister plenty entertained.

"Well he didn't take in to account i can't move very well." Joked Yui.

"That's why i said 'together' you dummy." Hinata laughed along with Yui.

"Say, umm Yui?" Questioned Hinata.

"What is it?."

"Does GirlsDeMo ring a bell?"

"What's that, a new music group or something?."

"Something like that."

* * *

A/N: When Hinata refereed to the 'violent welcome' he means when Hinata and Yurippe first met, you might want to read the Manga to know just what the hell is going on since it's going to have a slight reference in the future and you might find some references here and there within the chapter. Also, has anyone noticed the poem at the beginning of each chapter?, in case you haven't noticed it has an influence to the chapter. Can you interpret their meanings as a whole and individually?, review if you have an answer.

Also now looking for a beta, if you want to apply just ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Beats!: We now beat as one**

A/N: So far so good and longest chapter yet, i thank everyone for the faves and reviews and whatnot, gives me confidence and inspires me to continue with my work, hope you enjoy the chapter.  
And so far no one has given me a answer to the question in the past chapter, guess it was maybe to tough or you guys are too lazy to figure it out, heck half of you already said 'screw you A/N' and went along to read the chapter. The nerve.  
Also wile writing Otonashi Hatsune's name i couldn't help but be reminded of Hatsune Miku every time i kept writing this chapter, kinda creepy.

**What started as a lie evolved in to the truth and soon after we began to see each other only to be separated once again, we find our closest friends to be in a place we can't reach and yet they try hard to bring us back, yet we cannot leave until we finish what we started so everyone doesn't get lost.**

* * *

Otonashi was trying to piece together what was going on in front of him, so far he knew that he was supposed to be Kanade's boyfriend and this girl called Mina was Kanade's friend but she wasn't related to SSS. this only meant that he had to play along and then get some answers.

"So i guess you were out on a date huh?." Asked Mina.

"M-maybe." Replied Kanade as her cheeks gained a pink hue.

"You must be Kanade's friend right?."

"Yup, Suzume Mina at your service."

Kanade was now beginning to feel uneasy and was playing with her fingers, clear giveaway to Otonashi and in order to calm her down he reached down to her and and took it with his. Kanade then looked towards him with glossy eyes to which he was unable to look away from.

"Kya!, getting all lovey-dovey even in public, how i envy you Kanade-chan."

"Mina~!." Said Kanade with a light blush on her face and not bothering to hide it.

"Ja-ne, i don't want to intrude any further." Said Mina as she winked at Kanade before parting ways.

"Guess you want some answers Yuzuru." Said Kanade as soon as her friend was out of sight.

"I'm just a little confused of what just happened, but i wouldn't mind hearing you out."

"I said to my friends a little wile ago that i dreamed about you, after that i said that i was dating you and eventually my lie was beginning to get out of hand which eventually brought me up to this.

"It's a good thing too since if you hadn't told that lie we might not be here right now." Said Otonashi reassuring the girl whom he was holding his hand to.

"You're right, thank's Yuzuru. You always find a way to make me feel better."

They slowly headed home taking in every moment they spent together wile having their hands liked, that is until they reached the entrance of Kanade's house and paused just outside of it.

"I'm sorry if i troubled you with my lie Yuzuru." Apologized the slender girl to who Otonashi now didn't want to part with.

"I wasn't bothered by it at all. But there is something, just that, well..."

"There is something?, what is it Yuzuru?."

"W-well, how about if it was no longer a lie?."

"You mean the whole boyfriend lie?."

"Y-yeah, that way you wouldn't have to lie anymore and it would be the truth, seeing as we didn't get a chance before." This was actually a new experience to Otonashi as he was indirectly confessing himself to Kanade. After all he hadn't confessed to anyone in this life after all.

"I don't know what to say, but what i do know is that i really want to be with you." Replied Kanade blushing like mad.

"Same here, i just hope this time you don't disappear."

"I'm not going anywhere, even less leave your side." As if to make her point she tightened her hold on Otonashi's hand.

"Thanks"

Seconds later they were interrupted by a ringing coming from Otonashi's Pants, he immediately took out his cell phone and checked what was going on, it then revealed something he nearly forgot and he knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he forgot.

"What's the matter Yuzuru?" Asked Otonashi's new girlfriend.

"I have to go."

"Where?." Asked Kanade a bit upset that Otonashi had to leave.

"I have to go see my little sister."

"Would you mind if i come along?, my parents aren't home and it's still early."

"Ok then, let's go." A smile slowly crept up Otonashi's face as he said those words.

They then began to walk in the opposite direction from where they had come from and then boarded a bus neither one of them letting go of each other. After a small stop to the book store to buy some Manga they continued their path to the Hospital before Otonashi interrupted.

"Mind if we go someplace before we go see my sister?, it's sort of a routine."

"I don't mind at all, as long as i can be with you."

They slowly walked in between the graves in the cemetery before they came across a dark-grey gravestone that read out 'Otonashi Hibiki, beloved husband and father, and Proud Mangaka'

"Hey there tou-san-" said Otonashi as he took the Manga he had in his hands and placed it on top of the gravestone "Thought you might want to meet my girlfriend." Otonashi immediately let go of his soft grip on Kanade's hand and held her closer to him by grabbing her from her opposite shoulder.

Kanade was a bit surprised by her boyfriend's action but then leaned her head against his chest and placed her hand on top of his.

"Let me tell you, we passed on from strangers to lovers in a few hours, and all because we had feelings for each other from before in a past life, if you could call it that. This would make a good idea for one of your stories huh tou-san?. You'd probably ask a _lot_ of questions that would make us a bit uncomfortable, i think that it would be a best seller, and as for a name i think Angel Beats would be a nice one." Otonashi continued his one side talk for a bit more before saying his goodbye's along with Kanade and then continued to the Hospital where Hatsune was waiting.

Shortly after they entered the hospital a nurse immediately recognized Otonashi

"Here to see your sister again Otonashi-san?"

"Yeah, brought a little guest along with me." Said Otonashi as he introduced Kanade.

"I'm Tachibana Kanade, nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Nice to meet you too Tachibana-san, I'm Hikari Mai" the nurse then motioned to Otonashi "She has been waiting impatiently for the last couple of hours."

"Yeah, i got a bit held up before with some friends."

Minutes later they entered Hatsune's room where she was waiting to see her elder brother.

"Onii-chan."

"Brought some Manga and a guest Hatsune" Motioned Otonashi towards Kanade.

"I'm Tachibana Kanade, nice to meet you Hatsune-chan."

"A friend of yours Onii-chan?" Hatsune then looked at the way they were holding hands and grinned as she said "Onii-chan finally got a girlfriend?."

"I was bound to get one, right Kanade?."

"It was our red string of fate." Kanade blushed

"I always knew you were going to get a girlfriend, but i didn't know my Onii-chan was a lolicon." Hatsune now had a manically grin across her face.

"News flash Hatsune, she's the same age as me."

"Well now i know what Yuri meant when she said '_odd_'."

"You could have fooled me"

"Do you want your Manga or not?" said Otonashi as he teased.

"I'm very sorry Onii-chan." Said Hatsune in a monotone voice and then changed back to her cheerful self as she asked for her Manga.

"I heard the doctors said you're getting better." Said Otonashi a bit proud.

"Yup, that's because I'm a big girl now." Said Hatsune as she kept on reading her Manga.

"What illness does she have Yuzuru?"

"I'm not sure. Heck not even the doctors know."

"So the reason you want to become a doctor is to find a cure to your sisters illness?"

"Am I that easy to read?."

"No but we did share a heart once, i guess it just means we're in sync."

They then looked at each other intently before Hatsune cried.

"NO KAWORU-SAMA!."

"What's the matter Hatsune-chan?." Said a surprised Kanade.

"Kaworu-sama is dead." Said Hatsune handing her over the Manga so she could see.

"It's not true, if you read closely the previous chapters you'll se what really is going on."

"So Kaworu-sama isn't dead Kanade-neesan?." Said a now teary Hatsune

"No he's not dead, trust me."

"I didn't know you read Manga Kanade." Said Otonashi mildly surprised.

"Only a little, it helps me get my mind off of things."

"Like 'those dreams'?."

"That too."

"Onii-chan, what are those dreams?."

"It's a thing between Kanade and me, grown up stuff."

"You don't mean you already did _that_."

As a direct response from Hatsune's words Kanade blushed a deep red thinking about doing _this and that_ with Otonashi.

"I can't belive you already kissed, I'm really surprised."

Wait, did Kanade hear correctly, so she meant the kiss as that. Well now Kanade didn't know whether to feel relived or a bit ashamed of herself for having a bit _too_ active imagination.

A few hours later they left the hospital room as visiting hours had now ended and they made their way back as it was beginning to get dark in the noticeable dusk.  
Once again Otonashi and Kanade where in the same spot where they where supposed to have said their goodbye's a wile ago before Otonashi had remembered he had to go visit Hatsune.

"We seem to get interrupted a lot nowadays, so before any more interruptions we should say good bye." Joked Otonashi

"I had a lot of fun today, a-and if you wouldn't mind, maybe could we... i mean if you want to, could we go on a date tomorrow?." Asked a blushing Kanade almost as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"As long as we get to be alone I'm up for it." Kanade could have sworn her heart had skipped a beat at Otonashi's reply.

"So, at noon on the corner of your apartment's block?."

"At noon it is." Otonashi carefully looked around as to se if they were being watched be fore he leaned in to lightly kiss Kanade, but what had started as a light parting kiss had developed in to a more loving deep kiss. It seemed an eternity that lasted the kiss, neither bothered to stop until the parted their lips for a bit of air.

"S-see you later." Said Otonashi as he left.

Right now Kanade was in a daze and slowly entered her house saying "I'm home" before going to her room to replay over and over the scene that had just happened.

The night just as it had come it had gone and soon after noon was evident throughout the neighborhood, Kanade had gotten to their meeting spot for their date early to exited to stay home for a couple of minutes longer, and sure enough there he was crossing the street to reach her.

Otonashi looked around the other side of the street looking for Kanade, and there she was right on time.

"Guess some things never will change."

The street light turned red and pedestrians began to cross the street, Otonashi then followed suit until he was surprised to see a car hitting the breaks and coming right at him, shortly after everything went black and he could hear screaming and somebody shouting his name.

"Kanade." Was the final word the escaped Otonashi's lips before he went unconscious.

Slowly Otonashi opened his eyes en got up, he was a bit surprised to see the he was unharmed, and upon a closer inspection of himself he noticed he was wearing different clothes from what he had last worn, right now he was wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt under a sandy brown coat and black slacks. Slowly he looked around and inspected every square inch of his location, a school. The same school where he had met everyone from the SSS.

"I'm not going crazy am i?, i know exactly where i am."

* * *

A/N: Muahaha cliffhanger, I'm so evil, and did any of you catch the meaning behind the name 'Hibiki'? in case you didn't notice it means 'echo, sound' in Japanese.

Stay tuned for the next upload which will be the last chapter you will get in a wile since I'm going on summer vacation for what i think is going to be about 3 weeks if not less, I'm deeply sorry about this, however i will be sure to give it my all for the next chapter before i leave and the same for the chapter after I'm back.  
Btw, did any of you see this coming or did i take you by surprise?.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel Beats!: We now beat as one**

A/N: final chapter before i go on vaykay i I'm a big softie i thought i was a bit _too _evil with the lil cliffhanger i pulled, so here ya go, better enjoy cuz i won't be posting something in a _long_ time.

**Slowly realizing that we are in a place where no one can reach us we must guide others to find the same happiness we found in this same spot, but adversities we will find that will hinder our happiness and as such we mustn't let this disturb the equilibrium that holds this world**** together. We will prevail wile our friends look over us in a steady gaze.**

* * *

"I'm not going crazy am i?, i know exactly where i am." Otonashi said as he looked around, he was exactly the same spot where both Kanade and him had vanished only to find themselves in the other world.

"Guess i must've died again, but why am i here again?"

"Where the hell am i?, what is this place?" some screaming was heard not to far from Otonashi's location.

"That must be it. I must leave a guide so the the others who come here know what to do in order to pass on. This is going to be more troublesome than i thought." Otonashi said mildly annoyed.

Slowly he began to walk towards where he had last heard the screaming, apparently it was a guy and right now he was running in circles.

"OK how should i approach him about this, maybe if I just... that's it!" he exclaimed as he approached the confused hyperactive teen. He stepped in front of him making him stop all the way to a standstill as he said.

"You're dead." Otonashi bluntly said.

"No shit sherlock, where is this, what is this and why the hell am i here!."

"I'm not so sure of any of those answers, but i can tell you that this world was created so that those that have died could get rid of any regrets they had in life. That's pretty much it"

"Some help you where uh-"

"Otonashi Yuzuru."

"Otonashi then, my name's Asakura Satou."

Otonashi really had it hard this time, and even more for what he was seeing at the moment.

"A shadow?." Otonashi said wide eyed looking at the creature that had just materialized behind the newly presented teen, only to see him get overthrown and disappear.

"Dammit. I thought we took care of you!." Otonashi screamed as he made a run for it. Surely he would stay and fight had he have a gun in his possession but he didn't, more over he didn't know if there were any guns with ammo left so he went for the only other option.

"There must still be a gun left behind at headquarters." He said as he entered the school and making hast until he reached the room that many times he had been in before with his other companions against their fight against 'Angel'.

He opened a few drawers on the desk before he finally found a Glock 17 which he immediately took without second thoughts and ran once more outside to where the shadow had been and still was.

"I've got you now!." Claimed Otonashi as he began to shoot not missing a single shot until the shadow had finally vanished.

Finally he had defeated the shadow, but why didn't it move from that spot after taking the earlier met teen?. Otonashi pondered as he felt another presence he rapidly turned and shot only to be surprised that non only the gun was jammed but also that it was a N.P.C. whom said.

"School's about to start. You should go to class." Was the only thing it said before he went along to go in to class.

Otonashi gathered his thoughts to form a plan since right now he was pretty much defenseless against another shadow, he looked at his gun and unloaded it only to find out that a single bullet was left, now the only other weapon that he knew about and was the only option left was one.

"Angel Player." Otonashi said to himself.

"Guess i'll finally know what it feels like to be _the_weapon." Otonashi laughed at his mildly stupid remark.

"No N.P.C. must be at the dorms at this time since school all ready started, better move before anyone spots me." Surely he moved and began to make his was to where he remembered Kanade's old dorm room was. Unfortunately for him it was locked.

"Damn, i need something to open this and quick." Otonashi slowly began to think until it hit him. He unloaded his gun and unjammed it, apparently it hadn't been used in quite a wile with the evident the loss of maintenance.

"That should do it." Said Otonashi as he loaded the gun once more.

"Open sesame!." He shot at the door knob and entered the room seconds later recognizing the computer where the player was supposed to be. He didn't have time to boot it up here so he unplugged the whole thing and took it to the other secret place that he knew of.

"The Principal's office, or should i say headquarters." He muttered to himself as he entered the room and placed the computer on the desk only to leave and return minutes later with the remaining items such as the monitor and at his third trip, the cables, keyboard and mouse.

Not wasting any more time he plugged it in and booted it up, i wasn't like anyone was going to bother him right?. After he entered the main application for angel player he changed a few things here and there adapting a few things to his liking wile retaining most of the original programming.

"Now according to the manual if a change this here with my name and data it should work just fine." Moments after he finished he had to make sure so he stood up and called.

"Guard skill, Hand Sonic." A second later a luminescent sword came out from his sleeve and it seemed to be attached to his arm.

"So far so good."

Otonashi then proceeded to test the other abilities that he now had until he was satisfied that it would work on his command.

"Now that that's over with i better strengthen security with this or someone might change what i did, i better hide this too." Said Otonashi as he looked at the Angel Player manual which he hid inside the computer in an open space making sure so that it wouldn't interfere with the functionality of the computer itself.

It wasn't until he was about to close the computer he decided it to be best to hide it in the ventilation shaft that, so he opened a hole on both the roof and the ventilation shaft and placed the manual there, moment's later closing the space with the piece of the roof that he had removed. He was quite impressed since it didn't seem that a part of the roof of the room had been removed.

Satisfied with this deed he proceeded to give the computer and programming new passwords and made sure to activate a little program that made sure that only him could access the programming concerning Angel Player.

Otonashi then decided it to be a good time to take a nap seeing he had nothing better to do and was taken once again by his dreams. He began to see images of Kanade shouting something but in these dreams there was absolutely no sound whatsoever, only images.

His dreams latter took him to what seemed to be a bed hooked up to several machines that he had been familiarized before with his textbooks, and also Kanade crying wile she was taken out by a nurse.

"Kanade, come back!." He shouted within his mind and blacked out.

Otonashi awoke himself panting and sweating on the sofa where he decided to take his nap.

"What was that about." Otonashi thought as suddenly he heard shooting and some screaming. He then got up and looked out the window but what he saw didn't please him at all. There where teens about his age shooting at several shadows that seemed to have apeared just recently, and apparently the teens were about got get overthrown by the sheer force the shadow's were putting out.

"I'd better help them." Said Otonashi as he opened the window and jumped out wile his wings materialized and broke his fall landing gracefully to the ground below.

Not wasting a beat he called upon his new skills and sure enough with his Hand Sonic he breezed through the shadows with ease. After the shadow's were no more he looked over to where the teens he had seen earlier were, but what he saw wasn't gratitude, no their gaze was more of a death glare as they aimed at Otonashi.

"Guard skill, Distortion." He commanded as he thought. "This just isn't my day, guess i'll beat it to them that I'm not the bad guy."

* * *

Kanade slowly gazed to his treasured person to whom she was sitting beside, Otonashi, that was now plugged in to several machines that she didn't know what the hell they did, and he was also in a state of a coma.

"Yuzuru. Please come back to us, don't give up" Said Kanade before she broke once again in to tears.

* * *

A/N: i know right?. Short but the chapter really didn't seem to want to get written to it was a bit forced, damn i broke a promise, i might not live it down, oh well. Anyways this is the last that you will see of the fic for a few weeks before a come back, this is getting better and better as we near the climax, i dunno how long i plan to make this fic but I'm sure i need a bit more chapters since i have the epilogue planned out and i still need to go through the lives of Yuri and Co. to have some things explained after Otonashi's state of coma.

Anyways before i go you might see some updates on what's going on wile i'm on vaykay but don't be sure since i will only talk about what's going on with me but i will post this in my profile. That is all and have you all a Pleasant summer, Never let the Angel Beats! Die!.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel Beats!: We now beat as one. **

A/N: hey hey hey, I'm back~!. After many days of doing nothing but playing video games go to amusement parks and just downright being lazy as hell I'm back home and began to write this as soon as i was back with some fresh ideas for future chapters and whatnot.

There is only one slight problem, college started on my side so that will hinder my writing... bummer. Anyway, my faithful readers, i have kept watch on you all whether it was faves or comments, but you may be saying, 'didn't you say you weren't going to have access to a computer?' or something along those lines right?, well in fact i did but only for brief minutes, 5min or so, but still i kept watch on you not from a computer, but from my DSi. Anywho i hope this chapter is to my readers liking... wow this is a long message.

**To protect what we treasure the most we must acquire power, but that does not come without its consequences, we shall get rid of the mist that blinds us whom we call 'misunderstanding' to reach a common goal, or at least we're supposed to. **

**

* * *

**

This wasn't good and Otonashi knew it very well, they were aiming at him with rifles all the way to close combat weapons, heck they even had a bazooka.

"I'm not an enemy" said Otonashi taking two steps back.

"GET HIM!" yelled the apparent leader of the gang.

With the command in the air the shooting followed suit shortly after all aiming at Otonashi. Or more precisely Otonashi's head, where they seriously trying to behead him.?

"Surely sooner or later they are going to have to retreat after they use up all of their ammo" Otonashi said vaguely to himself. That is until he noticed a small team with a wheelbarrow and several magazines fully loaded with bullets.

"Bummer."

Otonashi had had enough and stopped in his tracks after evading for a good five minutes bullets and playing target practice, after all he had distortion active so why was he running away anyway, must be cause of natural human nature, besides he hadn't had much time to get adjusted to his newly acquired abilities. Sure after he was bombarded with wave after wave of bullets and made a slow pace toward the assaulting party to not scare them off, and seem like a serial killer about to get his first kill in a wile now was he? He was kinda bad after all with first impressions.

"I already told you I'm not here to fight you.!" Exclaimed Otonashi.

"Or so you say, Angel" retorted the apparent leader of the team.

"You know, you have no idea how ironic this is, karma is a bitch." Ok Otonashi really had to say that lame as hell line, after all he wouldn't have many opportunities to say it.

"An Angel with a sense of humor?, don't make me laugh!"

"For the last time I'm not an Angel" this was getting really old really fast.

"Says the guy who has wings on his back." Said the leader as he commanded the shooting to stop but to still be on standby, he really wasn't taking any chances.

Wait wings?, Otonashi turned around but saw nothing, then again the wings WERE attached to his body so turning around your entire body just to look for them would make you seem stupid, something Otonashi had just done, so much for that.

"No wonder i felt weird, guess i forgot to remove them before i entered in to combat" thought Otonashi. "I can explain that!" no you can't you idiot Otonashi mentally kicked himself. He wasn't supposed to reveal the existence of the 'Angel player' that's just asking for trouble.

"Care to explain.?" Asked an impatient leader.

"I made them."

"Made them? Is that a joke? You're supposed to..."

"To have my abilities bestowed on to me by god right.?" Otonashi cut him off.

"How'd you.?"

"Read your mind?, I didn't. My friends whom i knew from long ago came to the conclusion that this world has no god, and as you can see you have to MAKE your weapons, not find them. Although the whole accidentally finishing your sentences kinda creeped me out."

"No shit." Said the leader.

"The name's Otonashi Yuzuru."

"Sakurai Minato."

"I might be able to answer some of the questions you may have as to why you're here and what you're supposed to do."

"And how can i trust you, how do i know that you wont slice me up first chance you get."

"If i was i would've done it already, besides it's not like death is permanent in this world."

"Pardon me?" asked the dumbstruck young male.

"You don't know?, here if you die you revive after a short time." How could all of these teens not know this basic principle? They mustn't have experienced this 'status' in here yet.

"Yeah and next thing you're going to tell me is that humans can fly."

They both thought for a second and looked at the wings that were still on Otonashi's back.

"Sorry, must've been a moment of stupidity."

"Technically i can't fly."

There was a moment of silence between the two boys, they really weren't getting anywhere with this now were they?.

"So you really are human huh?."

"Yeah. How long have you been in this place?."

"Wish i could tell, since every day it's the same shit over and over again with those human eating monster things, and for a second we thought you were something like 'the final boss' of an RPG that got tired of seeing his minions getting pummeled over and over again."

"These monster things are what we used to call 'shadows' before our leader destroyed the source and we left, or passed on, whatever you call it."

"Before?, you've been here before?."

"Yeah, but i don't know how i ended back here, I always thought this was a one time experience."

"You're part of the rumored first-gen SSS aren't ya?."

"You know about us?." Asked Otonashi, just how did this guy know about them

"Only little bits and traces you all left behind, we found a main computer and the principal's room and we accidentally found an underground passage to some underground facility and a place that was caved in for some reason."

"So you've entered the main computer of our group?."

"No, we can't crack the password and the security for hacking our attempts were futile."

"Well we did have Yurippe as an unpredictable leader."

"Unpredictable?, please do tell about your leader."

"I will but for now lets go to the cafeteria, i want to try something i haven't eaten in a wile."

"Very well." Minato then motioned for his miniature army of teens to lower their weapons and to remain on standby in case of another attack from the Shadow's.

They then made way to the cafeteria but did not stay to eat and instead headed for the principal's office where the main computer should be of course, Minato had questions towards Otonashi's choice of food that was the famously avoided Mapo tofu whom just shrugged it off by saying that he shouldn't judge the meal because of its dangerous color.

It had been a long talk between this new leader of the afterlife battlefront and it's former member Otonashi as he had explained in detail what these shadows were supposed to be and the place they were created, there after Otonashi proceeded to explain the mishaps between Kanade whom he referred to as First-Angel smoothly avoiding any questions as to how this gift was supposed to be obtained and the original members of SSS and of course bringing Yurippe in to the talk, very often. This said he also had to explain the type of relationship he attained and how he began to understand the true purpose of the world they were currently in.

"What type of sick bastard are you?." asked Minato.

"What do you mean?." Retorted Otonashi.

"What i mean is that the girl is a... are you perhaps a, lolicon?."

"What the hell's your problem, she's my age for god's sake."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Why you!." Otonashi twitched, slowly he moved his hand to a nearby book to throw to his mocking companion and he would have thrown it had it not been that his hand went through the thing as if it was made of air, or more specifically HE was made of air.

"What the hell is going on?." Said Otonashi as slowly the world became the one thing he didn't want it to turn in to. A complete darkness.

* * *

Kanade's eyes were red and puffy from all the tears that she had shed over the past days, a few of his friends like Yurippe and Hinata had come by to visit and Kanade was his most frequent visitor only leaving for school, to eat and to take a shower.

"Yuzuru, fight on, don't give in and don't die. Don't leave me behind."

Kanade began to tighten her hold on her beloved's hand when he began to stir, was Otonashi really going to wake up?. She looked intently at his face, looking for some response from his part but there was nothing, nothing at all, and once again she began to lose all hope until he faintly heard three words that she though she would never hear be said in the same sentence.

"Kanade, Angel player."

What was going on, it was as if Otonashi wasn't in a coma but more of in a dream that he couldn't wake up from, a dream that was slowly turning in to a nightmare, but what did he mean with her name and the Angel player, was this some sort of message?.

* * *

A/N: that's it for today unfortunately hence i had a bit more planned for this chapter but time constrains don't help and it has been like what, almost three months since i updated? I apologize for my stupidity and laziness, but as i stated before college started 4 weeks ago and I've had not time at all to write only having spare moments in weekends.

Anywho i hope you all enjoyed and i hope for your reviews for feedback. This is dante22500 over and out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel Beats!: We now beat as one.**

A/N: Merry X-Xmas and Happy new year 2011.  
I began this chapter as soon as vacation started and i plan to end the story before winter ends so I can start my other protects, if you're curious check them out they're in my profile page... Again i apologize for my unpunctuality.

* * *

**The distance becomes more unbearable as the dawn draws near and thus fate begins its course, for I will fear not as the battle has just begun, and i hope that by dusk this will end so by night my travel will begin, and midnight will bring us together again.**

****Kanade only a few moments ago had heard a erratic noise from the heartbeat monitor right after those three words left his lips and there after the dreaded flat line occurred, immediately after she was ushered out of the room and the blinds that gave view in to the room from the hallway were shut as many doctors rushed inside with another machine that Kanade still didn't know what was called but she had seen movies in which it was used and knew that they would bring Otonashi back.

How ever the danger still remained and chances were that he might not make it back.

* * *

Otonashi slowly woke from his deep sleep to find himself sleeping on the sofa he had taken a nap not too long ago, shortly after he noticed his companion who was nonchalantly reading a magazine, a perverted one but none the less a magazine.

"How long was i out?." Inquired Otonashi.

"For about a week i guess." Said Minato as he flipped the page.

"R-really?."

"Nah I'm just messing with you, but you where out for an entire day."

"What the hell happened?." Asked Otonashi as he rubbed his temple in a futile attempt to recall recent events.

"For starters you pulled out that ghost act and began to fade, it was like you weren't really there. I little creepy may I add, but after you were solid again I carried you over to the sofa."

"That reminds me." Otonashi slowly made his way to the desk and grabbed the nearest book firmly before throwing it with all his might to Minato who was still busy reading.

Moments later a satisfying smack was heard. "Bulls eye."

"What's your problem?." Asked the now rampant teen

"I'm not sure but i still remember wanting to seen a book flying on a crash course to your head."

"Tch." The raging teen slowly regaining his composure then said. "So as you were saying."

"Saying what?."

"Before we deviated to your romantic life you were explaining how to stop the 'Shadows' and all that."

"About that, when did they start appearing?." Asked a mildly curious Otonashi

"About a week ago I think." Said Minato as he put a finger under his lip in an attempt to recall past events.

"Anything unusual happened?."

"I remember some computers getting stolen but that's it."

"Any suspects?."

"There was this one kid who the teachers suspected but they couldn't tell if it was really him."

"How come?" Said Otonashi getting more serious.

"He was sort of the first one to get eaten, and after that the computers got stolen."

"Might have just been an NPC."

"Could be but he said something strange, something along the lines of 'So my reawakening was imminent' THEN he got eaten."

"Reawakening?, are you sure he wasn't just quoting a line from a game?"

"I thought so too but that guy was as normal as you can get, and I've never seen him get near a computer or videogame before."

"So the NPC got eaten, computers stolen, shadow reappearance with a few glitches."

"So is your leader single and/or hot?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just a thought that maybe i might become a potential love interest incase I am reborn or she dies"

"If she dies i doubt she'll come here." A this same instance Otonashi had a realization. 'Wait, love made the shadows appear with a program controlling them'.

"Minato come with me, we're going to get to the bottom of this. Literally."

Immediately both teens packed some ammunition and a few assault rifles and wile Otonashi seemed just as before his companion had the strangest getup to which Otonashi said something along the lines of 'Rambo' before they departed to the only place where they had yet to check, The second computer room.

While the decent to guild hadn't been that harsh due to Otonashi's knowledge of the underway passages that used to lead to guild when they came across the second computer room they only found junk of what once were computers and monitors.

"Nothing's changed here." Otonashi cursed up inside his mind, but then again finding the culprit wasn't going to be that easy.

"What now, we wait in the computer room until another computer gets stolen?" Said Minato adding a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"That's not such a bad idea."

"Me and my big mouth."

And so as Otonashi said day in and day out they would take turns to stakeout the computer room with out the notice of any NPC or members of Minato's group, however they were getting nowhere and now Minato was beginning to get impatient so he broke the silence when Otonashi came by to relieve his post on midnight.

"Hey Otonashi I'm getting fed up with this, whoever it is that's stealing the computers is not coming here again."

"How many computers have been stolen as far?"

"Three, seven i think, but what's that have to do with anything?"

"Think about it, in the second computer room there were at least 100 computers in there, it's not nearly enough and since they keep restoring the stolen computers with new ones they are bound to get stolen again."

"But wouldn't that have happened by now?"

"Maybe."

"Don't give me that dammit, at this pace i might just ditch you on this whole stakeout."

Otonashi softly laughed at this bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that you remind me of someone."

"Someone?, you mean your girlfriend?"

"No, I met him here. That reminds me, what happened to a blonde haired guy with dark colored eyes, his name was Hisana Kazuki."

"That was our ex-leader, a few months back he just vanished in front of me, what you call 'graduated' and since I was second in command everybody decided for me to be the new leader."

"I see, it's a bit of a shame, I would've liked to talk to him."

"I still cant figure out why he decided to follow the footsteps of you guy-"

A soft rumbling sound was heard inside the computer room interrupting their chat and Otonashi thereafter took a stance of alert motioning for Minato to remain quiet and to take his gun just as Otonashi had taken his a few moments ago.

"He's here. On three we open the door and take aim" Said Otonashi in hand signs.

"Roger." Replied Minato in the same silenced language.

Otonashi made a motion with his hand signifying three and the door was burst open however when they turned the lights on they saw nothing but a open window and some maintenance articles on the floor.

"And here i thought we would find this douche." Said Minato insulting whoever was not there.

"And who says I'm not." Said a voice from behind them.

"Damn it." Said Otonashi to himself as he rapidly turned himself to face their newly arrived companion.

A shot was fired to the midnight haired teen's forehead as Minato spoke "Boom headshot."

"This guy was the one causing all that ruckus to us?" Said Minato taking a proud stance above the unmoving teen. "Looks like he wont be a problem again."

"Guess again he will come back to life shortly."

"Hello headshot, we win he loses case solved." Said Minato motioning with his arms as to make emphasis to his statement.

"For now get away from him, I need to check what's going on."

"Phhst, hell no, I'm taking his head as a trophy for my wall. I mean come on Epic Headshot here!"

"You should have obeyed his command kid."

"What the-" replied Minato as the 'should be dead by now' teen slowly got up unwounded and spoke a fraise that somehow chilled Otonashi to the bone

"Guard skill, Chaos" A sudden wave of energy engulfed the entire room turning every wall it came in to contact with to a pile of debris and making la large crater in the center of it all.

Minato who had been standing besides the exploding wave was left dead in a corner burned from head to toe with at least a few second and third degree burns while Otonashi remained unharmed.

"Oh, how is it that you are still alive after that?"

"I didn't think I'd make it but when you pronounced your technique so did I 'Guard skill, distortion'."

"So so wield angel player. I will make you submit and reveal the location of your source of power."

"You know, just because you also have angel player that doesn't mean I'm going out with out a fight."

"Huh, very well, if that's how it's going to be."

The teen slowly paced towards Otonashi before it turned in to a sprint and tackling Otonashi through a barely standing wall and launching him to the field, and as Otonashi barely landed on his feet after having called upon his wings for balance in mid-air they both called upon their respective abilities at the same time.

"Guard skill, Hand Sonic."

"Guard skill, Echo Saber"

Lunging at each other they clashed swords and wile Hand Sonic had a bluish glow to them his enemy had halberd like weapons attached to his arms with a fiery orange glow to them. Parting shortly after for a bit of a breather they intently looked at each other in the eye as if staring at each others souls for it only to be broken as they leapt in to the air with a pair of white wings materializing on Otonashi's back and four black wings materializing on his foes back, using their forward momentum they relentlessly slashed at each other parrying a few blows as to not be taken out of commission and shortly after pushing each other a few meters before they landed on the unforgiving ground.

This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

A/N: after a few months I'm back. And as you can see this is where i was going since the early beginning, although when i saw the Angel beats! OVA i was a bit taken back with the alternate epilogue since it had elements that i had yet to mention here such as the first leader Kazuki, so i just linked Kazuki to the blonde from the second epilogue whom Otonashi sort of scolds, and i have to say that I'm a bit surprised at how well it somehow seems to fit with my storyline. Anyhow the story is coming to a close and before you ask, yes that guy whom Otonashi is fighting is in fact THE programmer of the shadows which ill name later, and yes he looks just like the program that explained things to Yurippe in episode 12. where I'm going is putting an end to this guy since they didn't do it in the anime and it felt incomplete so I'm picking up that and ending.  
Also expect a epilogue at the end of the series with a fast forward of a few years in advance to the lives of some of the SSS members and a few explanations. This is Dante22500 over and out.


End file.
